Presently, consumers may experience several different modes of virtual experiences via appropriately enabled client devices. In one example, a user experience may derive solely from computer-generated content executed via a Virtual Reality (VR) enabled device. In another example, the user experience may derive from virtual content that overlays real-world content via an Augmented Reality (AR) device. In other words, the user experience may comprise of a real-world experience that is augmented to include at least some computer-generated content. In yet another example, a user experience may derive from a combination of VR and AR, generally denoted as Mixed Reality (MR).
However, despite an ability to integrate real-world and virtual content into a virtual environment (i.e. VR, AR, or MR), virtual content that is displayed within one virtual environment (i.e. VR, AR, or MR) may be incompatible for display within a different virtual environment (i.e. AR, MR, or VR). Thus, content authors are tasked with an additional burden of generating multiple versions of a same piece of virtual to ensure display compatibility within multiple virtual environments (i.e. VR, AR, and MR).
Further, there remains an additional need to allow content authors to efficiently define virtual content and related actions that allow for the creation and modification of workflow applications with multiple virtual environments.